1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of detecting X-rays, a photographing method using the detected X-ray an X-ray detector using the methods, and/or system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are being used for various non-destructive examinations, for example, examinations of structures of materials and/or material properties, visual diagnoses, and security searches in a variety of industrial fields as well as in science and/or medicinal fields. Generally, an image system using X-rays includes, for example, an X-ray generator which generates X-rays and an X-ray detector which detects X-rays passing through an object.
The X-ray generator generally generates X-rays by making an electron discharged from a cathode collide with an anode. Types of the electron discharging devices employed in X-ray generators can be divided into a cold cathode type and a hot cathode type. Further, among the electron discharging devices, field emission type devices are known to be driven at a lower voltage than other types of electron discharging devices. Accordingly, many research activities are being carried out to commercialize the field emission type devices.
In particular, an array-type X-ray generator combining a plurality of field emission type devices has been developed. However, this array-type X-ray generator may have overdose or interference problems.